1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cargo control devices and, more particularly, to a portable, scalably adjustable cargo securement apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The utilization of sport utility vehicles for both pleasure and sport has dramatically increased in recent years. While most sport utility vehicles are inherently spacious for carrying cargo and common items such as groceries, sporting equipment, luggage, packages, and the like, these vehicles have failed to provide practical and effective devices for securing cargo and other items within the cargo area. In addition, shifting cargo can not only damage the cargo itself and distract the driver, but can also damage the vehicle.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a means by which cargo can be securely confined within the cargo area of a sport utility vehicle and which is readily scalable to a relatively small size so as to facilitate easy removal and transportability. The development of the portable, scalably adjustable cargo securement apparatus fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which aids in securely confining cargo of various dimensions within the cargo area of a sport utility vehicle in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide laterally extensible rail members, longitudinally extensible rail members, and elongated stabilizing arbors interconnected so as to form a scalably adjustable framework for effectively confining cargo within its boundaries.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a plurality of impingement locking brackets which interconnect the extensible rail members and stabilizing arbors and which allow for the manual horizontal and longitudinal adjustment thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable cargo securement device adapted to be utilized in the cargo area of sport utility vehicles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a leveling means to facilitate congruous leveling of the cargo securement device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a plurality of feet for bearing against the cargo floor so as to accord balanced stability to the framework.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a framework being laterally extensible from approximately 24 inches to 48 inches.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a framework being longitudinally extensible from approximately 24 inches to 48 inches.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a portable, scalably adjustable cargo securement apparatus comprises laterally extensible rail members, longitudinally extensible rail members, and elongated stabilizer arbors defined as having an elongated, tubular configuration generally circular in cross-section which interconnect via a plurality of impingement locking brackets so as to form a generally square-shaped framework for confining cargo within its boundaries. The impingement locking brackets function to allow for selective, lateral and longitudinal slidable engagement by laterally extensible rail members and longitudinally extensible rail members. The cargo securement apparatus is fabricated of a lightweight, yet strong metal material, such as aluminum, and is adapted to be utilized in a cargo area of sport utility vehicles.
A cam pin extends perpendicularly through an end of a longitudinally extensible rail member and is held fixedly in place via a pair of opposed locking flanges. A lanyard is provided having a looped end which passes through a cam pin knob.
The cargo securement apparatus is designed and configured so as to be laterally extensible from approximately 24 inches to approximately 48 inches, and longitudinally extensible from approximately 24 inches to approximately 48 inches.
Being both lightweight and laterally and longitudinally extensible, the cargo securement apparatus not only provides a device which effectively prevents the shifting of cargo, but also provides an easily removable device readily scalable to a relatively small size facilitating transportability.
A leveling means is provided to facilitate congruous leveling of the securement apparatus.
Finally, a plurality of feet are provided which function to bear against a cargo floor, thereby according balanced stability to the cargo securement apparatus.
The use of the present invention aids in securely confining cargo of various dimensions within the cargo area of a sport utility vehicle in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.